User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Bloodborne Fan Ideas
BOSS IMPROVEMENT (^^) - Increase the rage quit frequency. 1) Cleric beast: faster, smarter attacks, throw statues, throw a punch of pebbles and sand at player, cause heavy stagger and temporarily cause blind with sand attack. 2) Amygdala: throw rocks like crazy, suck the player with his vortex and smash them against the ground again and again. Kicks and bodyslams the player when they sneak underneath. Summon many and many spider kin to attack. The more wounded the great one, the more spiders, and even hostile hunters will come to the rescue. After the word "prey slaughter" 3 large nightmare apostle will spawn and many more will spawn to "revenge" their fallen God. 3) Ebrietas: throw statue, throw boulders with tentacles, tentacles shoot laser, many large snails will come to rescue her. tentacles deal dmg similar to augur of ebrietas. Meteors frequently and randomly appear in fase 2 and 3. 4) Blood-starved beast: can climb and attack from above, plus a poison spitting attack from above, on the its final phase, it won't climb, because of being heavily wounded. 5) The One reborn: hit more frequent, throw corpses and guts and organs a tthe player, inflict poison and frenzy. Corpses thrown by the one reborn reanimate after a few seconds delay. NEW WEAPONS 1) Beast Ram: *Appearance: An Iron ram skull at the end of a cannon. Has many chains around. The character holds one of the chain to use the weapon in one-hand mode. *Transform: lengthen the cannon barrrel, unwrap some chains and use 2 hand to hold those chains. *Stats: mostly STR and Bloodtinge *Attack style: mostly like a club/shield on untransform mode. Use like a ram in transform mode *Charge attack in transform mode: stand still for a second, then run and charge ahead like a battering ram, dealing tremendous damage and heavy knock back on impact. *Special attack: slam the cannon onto the ground and behead the nearest corpse. If successful, the next special attack can fire that loaded head as a projectile, dealing AOE blood damage. 2) Lantern Flail: scale with Insight and arcane 3) Crossbow arm blade (a all-in-one weapon like a Swiss knife) *Appearance: armblade with a small shield. 2 bow wing unfurl after transformation *Attack style: Mostly like a sword in untransform mode. Has a shield bash attack when roll. Mostly stab in transform mode. *Can charge attack in transform mode, can shoot a volley of 3 repeating bolts in a straight line, cost 1 Qsb. Maximum charged bolts are less wide-spread and deal more damage. *Special attack: dash ahead and plunge the sword into the enemy and shoot a volley of three arrows. If the enemy is stunned, spin it to the ground and shoot its head, treadted as a visceral attack 4) Fork of silence: symbolized weapon of torturer (Heretic's fork). Use like a big fork in untransform mode. Transform: lengthen the fork into a spear. Use like a spear in transform mode. 5) Quicksilver Spriker: fight like tonitrus (with a little different moveset). Use 2 Qsb bullet to buff 3 up coming attack to deal AOE damage. 9999 Insight. Killing Wandering Nightmare always drop Madman's knowlegde. Insight bonus effect: _(1- former) 5: Doll awakes _ 25: use Sling to throw Pebbles and trash, increase range and damage _(15- former) 50: use spear thrower to throw javelin, increase range and damage _(40- former)75: Revealing more lore on items. use Sling Staff to throw Pebbles and trash, increase range and damage _ 100: Able to open many locked house _ 200: Each 200 Insight after this add 1 arcane damage on weapons and projectile, maximum 100 bonus arcane damage use an Umbilical Cord to unlock next level of insight _ 300: Increase weapon durability. Able to operate elevator regardless of side. _400: More enemies in each area. _ 500: Revealing more lore on items. Cannot gain insight from other source rather than killing Kin and Great One bosses. _750: further increase weapon durability. _1000: Can not lose insight below 100, area of effect from hunter tools increase. Cannot gain insight from other source rather than using Kin and Great One's cold blood. _ 1250: Can not lose insight below 150. Immune to frenzy. _ 1500: summoning aids no longer tax Insight. Some enemies flee from seeing the hunter. _ 1750: Unlock more enemies eldritch moveset. Weaker nemies use firebombs and flee, some throw weapon and flee. If they can flee fast enough, they die because of frenziness. _ 2000: use Umbilical Cord to unlock next level of insight Can choose elemental Spark/Slow poison Inflict that on attacks and projectile, scale with arcane. Require the second Umbilical Cord to unlock the next level of Insight. _2270: Able to see more eldritch enemies. Inflict frenzy like Brain of Mensis. _ 2500: Increase elemental damage. Cannot gain insight from other source rather than using Great One's cold blood. _ 3000: Add ability to dominate the will of weaker enemies, turning 'em into allies. _3500: No longer lose Blood Echoes upon being killed. _ 4000: Weaker enemies no longer feel the presence of the player. If they see, however, they panick, flee and throw firebomds or whatever they have in order to escape the player. _4500: spawn Warp Zones so the player can teleport around maps without having to go back to Hunter'd Dream. _ 5000: use the 3rd Umbilical Cord to unlock next level of insight: Combine fire, spark and slow poison. _ 5500: cover thrown items and weapon in a redish smoke, curse the enemies hit and deal damage per second. _ 6000: Can dominate up to 3 enemies. _ 6250: Each weapon can hold up to 4 gems. _6500: Weapons can no longer lose durability. removed curse effects from cursed blood gems. _ 7000: Double the amount of Caryll Runes that can be equipped _7250: Each weapon can hold up to 5 gems _ 7500: No longer need Warp Zones to teleport. Can use a skill to teleport. - 8000: Each weapon can hold up to 6 gems. _9999: ??? Category:Blog posts